


Love

by bunniis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hatake Kakashi-centric, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniis/pseuds/bunniis
Summary: Kakashi Hatake, hokage, former ANBU member, the copy ninja was scared of love.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Love

Love.

A foreign concept to Kakashi Hatake.

Sure, he experienced it before, just not romantically. He didn’t know what it felt like to love someone, nor did he know what it felt like to be loved that way. He was never upfront with his feelings with anyone, hell, he wasn’t even upfront with his feelings to himself, just ignoring them and burying them down, deeper and deeper. Truthfully, he was scared of feeling loved or being loved romantically, he thought of himself to be too emotional unstable.

He wouldn’t be able to give the love that his partner deserved.

It was terrifying.

He was terrified.

“Kakashi sensei, are you awake?”

Kakashi eyes snapped open, he didn’t even notice Naruto get close to him. Naruto’s face was so close that their nose were touching. Kakashi just stared at him, studying his features.

Naruto Uzumaki, his sensei’s son, hokage in training, the hero of the village, the holder of the nine tailed fox, the boy with the bluest eyes and   
brightest smile Kakashi has ever seen. Naruto was truly a force to be reckoned with, no matter how many hardships life threw at him he still came out smiling.

To Kakashi, Naruto deserved a special kind of love.

Unconditional.

Loyal.

Emotionally Available.

Something that he knew that he wouldn’t be able to deliver, not now, not ever. Kakashi didn’t want to burden Naruto with all his troubles, he knew Naruto wouldn’t walk away from him, he would stick around and sort it out with him.

That’s what scared him the most.

Naruto would actually stick around and love him unconditionally.

It made him feel sick just thinking about Naruto giving him his all while Kakashi gave only little to nothing at all.

Kakashi couldn’t do that to him, not Naruto.

“Sensei, you’ve been staring at me for a long time and it’s starting to get really creepy.”

“I was just admiring the view.”

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing,, not my best,, but meh,, i really like kkn,, so i hoped u enjoyed it!


End file.
